


Pumpkin Spice

by Belafromneptune



Series: Celebrating Hermione [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Celebrating Hermione, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger-centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belafromneptune/pseuds/Belafromneptune
Summary: Era oficial: aquele dia tinha tudo para dar errado. Ela passara a noite tendo pesadelos, acordara atrasada, aparatara diretamente em uma poça de água… Para completar, era Halloween! Seu humor estava péssimo e aquilo não tinha nenhuma relação com o fato de que fazia uma semana desde a última vez que vira Malfoy.  Não. Ela definitivamente não sentia falta dele._________Essa one-shot é uma continuação de Feliz Aniversário, Granger, e faz parte da série Celebrating Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Celebrating Hermione [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992028
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

> ISENÇÃO DE RESPONSABILIDADE:  
> Todos os personagens, lugares e qualquer outra coisa que você reconhecer nessa história não me pertencem. Eu não recebo e nunca receberei nenhum retorno financeiro por essa história.

Ela caminhava apreensiva, silenciosamente - com passos curtos, lentos e bem calculados - pelo longo corredor escuro e vazio do Departamento dos Mistérios. Não queria atrair atenção. Não podia. A luz misteriosa irradiava pelas frestas da penúltima porta à esquerda e ela sabia que precisava alcançá-la, ainda que fosse possivelmente arriscado, provavelmente proibido. O que ela procurava estava ali. Ela era uma Grifinória, no fim das contas.

A adrenalina de estar quebrando regras novamente fazia com que seu coração batesse com força contra sua caixa torácica, bombeando seu sangue numa rapidez absurda, ela conseguia escutá-lo como se estivesse em seus ouvidos. Tentava estabilizar as mãos, que tremiam levemente, e como que por reflexo procurou por sua varinha, no bolso interno da capa de seu uniforme. Vazio. O bolso estava vazio. Droga. Sentiu seu coração pular uma batida e tentou afastar os pensamentos sombrios, mas o barulho de passos firmes tomou conta de seus sentidos e ela se deu conta de que não estaria mais sozinha por muito tempo. Tentou caminhar um pouco mais rapidamente. 

Estava quase lá, naquela porta misteriosa, quando começou a escutar os gritos de agonia que vinham de lá. Sentiu um calafrio descer de sua nuca por toda a extensão da coluna, seu estômago se revirou numa ânsia forte e ela precisou respirar fundo e engolir a bile. Uma brisa gélida se arrastou pela pele de seu rosto e por seus cabelos. Desde quando ela, Hermione Granger, tornara-se tão medrosa? Havia enfrentado horrores muito piores que uma porta, alguns gritos e os passos que agora estavam assustadoramente próximos. 

Finalmente estava de frente àquela porta. O número 4, de um dourado metálico, fixado ao centro dela. A maçaneta redonda parecia reluzir e chamar por ela. Levou sua mão ainda trêmula até ela e sentiu seus dedos abraçarem o material gelado quando algo em seu cérebro apitou. Hermione Granger? Sem varinha? Num corredor escuro? Do Ministério?

Os passos pararam subitamente, ela sentiu o corpo estremecer antes de ouvir a voz rouca — que a atormentava fazia algum tempo — soar rouca em seu ouvido:

_— Você não deveria estar aqui, Granger._

Aquela voz era apenas fruto de sua imaginação, ela tinha certeza. Mais gritos agoniados. Ela sentiu a respiração falhar. Ofegou pesadamente antes de se virar. Tudo aquilo era… _Um sonho._

Abriu seus olhos e respirou fundo. Estava deitada em sua cama, em seu pequeno e aconchegante quarto, na segurança de seu lar. Era só um pesadelo. Aquilo tudo não passava de um pesadelo aleatório. Um maldito de um sonho ruim. Hermione nunca se aventuraria por um corredor escuro sem sua varinha, era esperta demais para aquilo. Bichento se acomodara em seu peito e miava como se não houvesse amanhã. Aquilo explicava os gritos agoniantes e a falta de ar, claro. Será que aquele gato sabia que não passava de três da manhã? 

Ela coçou a bochecha gorda do gato laranja e emburrado em seu colo antes de afastá-lo delicadamente para o lado e se acomodar melhor na cama, até que estivesse sentada, ainda sonolenta e atormentada pelo sonho que tivera. Não era algo muito comum para ela. Geralmente tinha um sono pesado e livre de qualquer tipo de sonho, pesadelos eram raríssimos. Se considerava uma veterana de guerra sortuda por isso. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes tentando se acostumar com a iluminação fraca do quarto. Certo, talvez não fosse mais três da manhã. 

Os raios de sol passavam pelos espaços entre as cortinas escuras, denunciando que o dia realmente já começara e que Bichento não era nada além de um gato muito esperto para seu próprio bem. Ela estava, na verdade, quase atrasada para o trabalho. Levantou-se num pulo e se arrumou o mais rápido possível, decidindo por tomar um banho morno e deixar o desjejum para mais tarde, já que não conseguiria fazer os dois e ainda chegar ao Ministério pelo menos cinco minutos antes do início de sua jornada diária, como sempre fazia. O que isso significava? Nada muito sério, além do fato de que seu humor seria profundamente prejudicado pela falta de cafeína em seu organismo. Tomou um dos frascos de sua poção contraceptiva diária e saiu de casa para o ponto de aparatação.

Não havia a menor possibilidade daquele dia piorar.

___________________

Obviamente que as possibilidades daquele dia piorar triplicaram quando Hermione aparatou em frente ao prédio do Ministério da Magia naquela manhã absurdamente nublada. Para início de conversa, ela pousou de modo nada delicado em uma poça de chuva que definitivamente não estava naquele ponto de aparatação no dia anterior. Suas meias se encharcaram, sua roupa ficou imunda, mas tudo aquilo seria resolvido com um feitiço simples. Sua dignidade, por outro lado, fora por água abaixo ao perceber que inúmeros colegas de trabalho presenciaram a cena.

Hermione tentou não se importar muito com aquilo, mas infelizmente ela acabou descobrindo, ao sair da rede Flu, já no Saguão Principal do Ministério, que era véspera de Halloween. Como ela pudera se esquecer daquilo? Uma das datas que ela mais repudiava quando caía em dias úteis, porque aparentemente todos os outros funcionários se tornavam inúteis e propensos a pregar peças dignas dos Gêmeos Weasley durante as oito horas de serviço. Oito horas de pura tensão tentando se proteger contra surpresas indesejadas. Oito horas tentando trabalhar em paz quando todos os outros faziam o melhor que podiam para atrapalhar. Esqueça o Torneio Tribruxo, aquilo sim era um verdadeiro desafio mortal.

E além de tudo, ainda havia aquela pressão horrível para fingir estar aproveitando o dia como todos os outros e encontrar uma fantasia que não fosse totalmente inapropriada para a festa de confraternização do departamento.

O leitor mais atento poderia perceber que Hermione simplesmente não estava de bom humor naquele dia, e ela teria que concordar.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, Hermione caminhou distraidamente até o elevador, como se ainda estivesse presa num sonho, tentando entender o que realmente a incomodava naquele dia. Não era o fato de ter tido um pesadelo, não era a poça de água, não era a humilhação e não era a falta de comprometimento alheia. Ela suspirou pesadamente. Fazia mais de um mês que ela e Malfoy decidiram passar de colegas de trabalho para parceiros de sexo sem compromisso, e estava indo tudo muito bem, obrigada. Mas, uma semana atrás, ele fora enviado para um trabalho de campo na Rússia e por mais que ela detestasse assumir isso, mesmo que para ela mesma, ela estava sentindo falta dele. Se achava uma idiota por ter se apegado ao loiro tão rapidamente. Não, ela não havia se apegado. Certamente que não. Aquilo era só seu corpo e seus hormônios numa abstinência de sexo após terem tido diversão de sobra por um mês. Só isso. Não é como se ela não pudesse resolver aqui por conta própria, numa masturbação rápida. Certo?

Ela não precisava de Malfoy ali, para resolver aquele seu problema superficial por ela. Ela era uma mulher forte e independente em todos os aspectos da vida. Uma mulher que, por sinal, não estava se apegando de modo algum ao seu parceiro casual. De modo algum. Ela podia parar aquilo quando bem entendesse. Além de poder se resolver sozinha, ela podia, sem sombra de dúvidas, ter sexo casual com qualquer possível candidato que lhe fosse atraente, sem pensar duas vezes. Com esses pensamentos em mente, Hermione caminhou até seu pequeno escritório no Departamento para o Controle e Regulamentação das Criaturas Mágicas.

Sentou-se e começou a separar os relatórios que daria prioridade naquele dia. Embora muitos de seus colegas basicamente considerassem dia 31 de outubro como sendo um feriado, Hermione nunca deixaria trabalho acumular para algo tão banal como explodir Fogos Espontâneos Weasley ou oferecer Caramelos Incha-língua para qualquer um que fosse inocente o suficiente para aceitar doces em véspera de Halloween naquele recinto. Ela riu para si mesma, pensando que provavelmente até o fim do dia, pelo menos metade dos funcionários precisariam ir até a ala hospitalar cuidar de pequenos incidentes festivos. 

— Hermione! Aí está você! - a voz afobada de Neville Longbottom chegou até ela, que levantou os olhos para o homem à sua frente e sorriu sinceramente pela primeira vez naquela manhã conturbada. Ele entrou pelo escritório sem pedir licença e se jogou na cadeira em frente a mesa onde Hermione trabalhava. Ela reparou no colar estilo Havaiano que Neville usava e tentou não gargalhar. As flores foram substituídas por pequenas abóboras sorridentes e fantasminhas brilhantes. Sem dúvida aquilo era obra de Luna. O menino a observou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de continuar - Tudo bem com você?  
— Ahn, sim, - ela hesitou. Será que estava tão irritada ao ponto de Neville, entre todas as pessoas, perceber? - Acho que sim. E você?  
— Melhor impossível. Só estou passando para confirmar a sua presença na festa de hoje a noite. Sou suspeito para falar, mas minhas apostas são altas para esse ano. Talvez seja a melhor festa de Halloween dos últimos cinco anos! Até o Rony está vindo! Mas você provavelmente já sabe disso…  
— Ah, certo… - não, ela não sabia. Droga. - Eu vou estar lá, mas não devo ficar por muito tempo… Tenho algumas leituras pendentes que gostaria de colocar em dia durante o fim de semana e —  
— Aceita uma balinha? - ele ofereceu distraidamente, estendendo a mão cheia de doces suspeitos para a morena.  
— Não, obrigada.  
— Você _realmente_ precisa de um pouco de diversão, Hermione. Harry estava certo. - ele balançou a cabeça em negação e continuou, enquanto se levantava e caminhava em direção a porta casualmente. - Fique sabendo que nós temos nossas suspeitas de que você pretende dar para trás, então se não estiver na casa de Harry até às onze da noite, medidas drásticas serão tomadas.

Por que mesmo Hermione havia se tornado amiga de Grifinórios inconsequentes? As vezes ela se esquecia de como eles podiam ser insistentes no que se tratava de festas e qualquer desculpa fajuta para ficarem bêbados, mas por outro lado, talvez um pouco de Uísque de Fogo não fosse uma má ideia. E havia uma pequena centelha de esperança em seu peito de que Malfoy voltasse a tempo e desse o ar da graça por lá. Ele não perdia uma chance de embebedar os colegas de trabalho nas confraternizações que faziam. E ninguém precisava saber das segundas intenções que ela tinha quanto a isso.

O decorrer do dia trouxe poucas surpresas, Hermione estava preparada para qualquer tipo de travessura que pudesse atravessar seu caminho. Pelo fim da tarde, ela pensou em se deixar ficar em seu escritório até um pouco depois dos outros funcionários partirem. Realmente tinha a intenção de adiantar algumas leituras para o fim de semana, já que teria que comparecer à festa de seus amigos de qualquer modo. Mas os quadros do Ministérios estavam especialmente agitados naquele dia, os fantasmas decididamente pareciam estar celebrando desde as nove da manhã e não, ela não conseguia parar de pensar que existia uma possibilidade mínima de que ela dentro de algumas horas ela estaria no mesmo ambiente que Rony Weasley e Draco Malfoy. Ao. Mesmo. Tempo. Ela resolveu que era hora de voltar para casa. Frustrada com seu próprio cérebro, que parecia boicotá-la ao não querer se concentrar no que realmente importava, ela guardava suas anotações distraidamente quando seus olhos perceberam um pedaço de pergaminho cuidadosamente dobrado no chão, a centímetros de distância de seus pés.  
Hermione olhou por cima dos ombros e pelo seu escritório, sombrio sob a luz do entardecer, procurando por algum sinal que denunciasse como aquele papel simplesmente aparecera ali. Provavelmente era só Neville tentando assustá-la novamente. Não seria a primeira ou a segunda vez no dia. Seu lado racional gritava para que ela não encostasse no papel, sem dúvida alguma havia algo errado ali, mas ela sabia que sua curiosidade venceria aquele embate e apenas respirou fundo antes de deixar seus dados envolverem o bilhete. Enquanto o desdobrava, dizia a si mesma que era provavelmente apenas mais uma piada de mau gosto em razão do feriado, mas sentiu seu coração pular uma batida e seu estômago gelar quando seus olhos percorreram a caligrafia fina e bem desenhada que ela conhecia tão bem. Aquela era, inegavelmente, a letra de Malfoy. Ela sentiu um calafrio tomar conta de seu corpo ao ter a sensação de que um vulto passara por trás dela. Olhou novamente por cima dos ombros, mas o lugar aparentava estar mesmo vazio.

— Quem está aí? — ela se atreveu a perguntar em voz alta, apesar de escutá-la sair meio trêmula de sua garganta. Quando ninguém respondeu, ela se deu por vencida e focou no papel em suas mãos.

" _Sua voz tem me acompanhado como um fantasma sempre que estou longe de você, Granger. O que você fez para estar sempre em minha cabeça_?"

Não era a primeira vez que recebia um bilhete misterioso de Malfoy desde que ficaram pela primeira vez, em seu aniversário. Mas era a primeira vez desde sua viagem para a Rússia que ela recebia um. E era a primeira vez que o bilhete não chegava através de sua elegante coruja-lapónica, Strix. Talvez isso fosse a confirmação que ela precisava de que ele estaria naquela festa, que ele estava de volta ao país. Era uma boa notícia. Mas não era o suficiente. Ela queria mais dele. Ela queria mais do que simplesmente encontrá-lo em meio a todos e ter que se esgueirar por algum dos quartos da casa de Harry para satisfazer sua abstinência dele. Ela o queria só para ela. Pelo menos por um dia. Ela não era exigente. Sabia que não estavam juntos, que não estavam saindo por muito tempo e que não poderia se deixar levar tão rápido pelas sensações que ele a causava. Aquelas malditas reações químicas que seu cérebro produzia quando estavam sozinhos. 

Mas aquelas reações eram ao mesmo tempo tão viciantes e tão perigosas.

Quem ela estava tentando enganar, no fim das contas? Ela sabia que já estava envolvida demais naquela aventura para desistir quando quisesse, ou para tentar com qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse Draco Malfoy.

___________________

Quando Hermione abriu a porta preta e pesada da casa de Harry, o cheiro de fumaça dos cigarros, do álcool e do doce das abóboras invadiu seu nariz. Era óbvio que a maioria das pessoas naquela festa já estavam aproveitando o máximo que podiam e se encontravam, no mínimo, em seu primeiro estágio de embriaguez. A casa de número doze no largo Grimmauld passara por inúmeras reformas no decorrer dos anos, desde o fim da Guerra, quando deixara de ser a base da Ordem da Fênix para se tornar o lar de Harry Potter e, temporariamente, Ronald Weasley. Desde que Rony se tornara goleiro do profissional, mais recentemente jogando pela seleção de quadribol da Escócia, Harry passava a maior parte de seu tempo livre sozinho naquele enorme casarão vitoriano levemente macabro. Ela não fazia ideia de como ele conseguia se manter são, mas poderia apostar que seu amigo não era tão sozinho quanto dizia ser. Especialmente quando o via interagir com o ex-colega de escola, o sonserino Theodore Nott.

Ela passou as mãos nervosamente por sua fantasia de Sally, uma referência ao filme trouxa _O Estranho Mundo de Jack_ , que ela não esperava que alguém naquele lugar fosse entender. Além, talvez, do próprio Harry. Se espremendo entre pessoas fantasiadas enquanto distribuía simpáticos, mas rápidos, cumprimentos entre seus conhecidos, enquanto almeja alcançar o bar improvisado num canto do salão magicamente aumentado. 

— Mione! O que posso servir para essa jovem donzela? — George Weasley, fantasiado de Minerva McGonagall, ofereceu um sorriso largo e sincero para Hermione por trás do balcão. — Eu sugiro a minha criação especial para a noite, o Nostradamus!  
— Muito obrigada, George! Mas acho que vou começar com um bom e velho suco de abóbora com vodka e especiarias, por favor. — ela sorriu em resposta e deixou seus olhos correrem pelo salão enquanto esperava seu coquetel. Não é como se ela procurasse alguém específico. Não é como se ela tivesse treinado seus olhos para procurar os cabelos platinados de um certo sonserino irritantemente atraente.  
— O que eu chamo de _Jack o'vodka_. - o ruivo interrompeu seus devaneios e ela riu baixinho dele, apenas por educação.

Balançou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos quando recebeu sua caneca com o drink belamente preparado. Já que estava ali, o melhor a se fazer era aproveitar e se divertir. Ela precisava assumir que a música estava surpreendentemente agradável para uma festa bruxa quando caminhou até a pista de dança bebericando sua cerveja. Dançava distraidamente quando sentiu uma mão firme e grande repousar na lateral de seu corpo, um pouco acima da cintura, por trás. Seu corpo gelou. Quem quer que fosse, estava bem próximo dela. Muito próximo ao seu ouvido. 

— Mione! - seu corpo relaxou quase desapontado, mas ela rapidamente colocou um sorriso em seu rosto novamente. - Achei que você não viria mais!  
— Rony! Que bom te ver, - ela se virou para poder cumprimentar o amigo propriamente, mas eles estavam absurda e desconfortavelmente próximos. Em sua fantasia de vampiro, Rony sorriu deixando as presas mágicas à mostra, mas Hermione reparou que ele parecia um pouco… Desequilibrado. No sentido literal da palavra. Sua mão ainda a apertava com força e ela percebeu que talvez o motivo fosse tentar manter-se de pé. - Chegou faz muito tempo?  
— Umas duas horas, o suficiente para já estar levemente alcoolizado, - ele levantou seu copo, cheio de um líquido estranhamente cinza que não parecia nada apetitoso. - Você deveria provar esse coquetel que o George inventou, uma dose é o suficiente para te deixar andando nas nuvens!  
— Nostradamus?  
— Não! Esse é o que te faz ter alucinações, cuidado com ele. Eu optei por algo mais tranquilo, sabe? Só para começar, - ele tomou um gole grande da bebida - Fora de Órbita.

Hermione gargalhou revirando os olhos. Ele nunca cresceria, não importa o quanto envelhecesse, e ela admirava a inocência dele. Ele se aproximou ainda mais e ela sentiu-se enrijecer sob os olhos azuis de Rony, claros como piscinas num dia ensolarado de verão, que caíram sobre seus lábios e voltaram para seus olhos, como se procurassem pela resposta de uma pergunta que não fora verbalizada. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas levemente, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. 

— Tem algo diferente em você, Mione… - Hermione pensou que seu coração fosse pular por sua garganta ao escutá-lo proferir aquelas palavras. Não havia a menor chance de que Rony soubesse que algo estava acontecendo entre ela e Malfoy, não é mesmo? Seu velho amigo Rony Weasley nunca seria observador o suficiente para perceber aquilo. Ele nem ao menos morava por ali. Ela só estava sendo extremamente paranóica. Só isso.  
— Hm… Além do fato de eu estar vestida como uma boneca macabra, você quer dizer? - ela desviou seus olhos castanhos dos olhos azuis dele, se sentiu ainda mais desconfortável e ele riu da resposta óbvia que ela ofereceu.  
— É, além disso…  
— Eu cortei as pontas do meu cabelo algumas semanas atrás.  
— Mione, - ele se abaixou um pouco, fazendo com que seus olhos estivessem na mesma altura, forçando-a a manter o contato visual, a ponta de seus narizes quase se tocavam neste ponto. Ela sentia o cheiro de grama molhada e menta envolvê-la, a respiração quente do ruivo em seu rosto. Céus, ela precisava sair dali. Ela sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Era aquele maldito poder que ele sabia que tinha sobre ela. Que ele tivera por anos e que a fizera viver no platonismo por tanto tempo. Tudo que ela não queria em sua vida, era outra recaída corriqueira com Rony. Ela não tinha nenhum sentimento por ele além de amizade, mas era tão acostumada àquele jogo de sedução que jogavam por anos, que sabia que havia uma pequena possibilidade de acabar cedendo, eventualmente. Mas ele estava certo, no fim das contas. Algo estava diferente em Hermione, ela não estava tentada por ele daquela vez. Pelo menos não tanto quanto normalmente estaria. Ele não a afetava do mesmo jeito que outrora - eu preciso ir ao banheiro urgentemente.

As famosas últimas palavras de Rony a despertaram do encanto, e quando seu amigo saiu do campo de vista em direção ao banheiro, um par de olhos cinzas se fixaram nela.

Alguns poucos metros de distância a sua frente, Draco Malfoy se encontrava estático, em sua roupa de… trouxa? Sim, ele nunca escondera o fato de que trouxas eram pessoas assustadoras para ele, por mais que ele admitisse ter uma certa admiração por tudo o que conquistaram sem a ajuda da magia. Com seu copo de Uísque de Fogo em mãos e uma sobrancelha arqueada em desafio. Mesmo estando relativamente longe, ela pôde perceber que seu maxilar travado e que havia algo em seus olhos que ela não sabia muito bem discernir, mas julgava ser um misto de surpresa e decepção. As pessoas a sua volta estavam completamente alheias a troca de olhares tensa que acontecia na pista de dança naquele momento, e Hermione tomou um segundo para agradecer a Merlin pela estupidez das pessoas bêbadas. Deu alguns passos em direção ao loiro e não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que se formava em seu rosto, levantando suas bochechas e fazendo-as corar levemente. Era quase impossível para ela não sorrir na presença dele.

— Malfoy, eu… - ela percebeu Malfoy relaxar consideravelmente ao som de sua voz e corresponder seu sorriso com um típico Sorriso-Malfoy-Meio-de-Lado. Ele a interrompeu.  
— Sentiu minha falta, Granger?  
— Ha! - ela riu baixinho, nervosamente. Sim! Sim! Óbvio que ela sentira a falta dele. - Vá sonhando. Aparentemente você continua tão prepotente como uma semana atrás! Velhos hábitos não mudam, Malfoy?  
— Não posso fazer nada além de concordar… Weasel, Granger? De novo? Pensei que havíamos coberto esse ponto algum tempo atrás.

Foi a vez de Hermione erguer uma sobrancelha para encará-lo com descrença e dizer lenta e pausadamente: 

— Quem diria… Draco Malfoy... com ciúmes?  
— Não é como se fosse uma novidade, Granger. Não aja como se estivesse surpresa.  
— Pensei que você não viria mais…  
— Existe apenas um motivo pelo qual eu frequento lugares que acabam com minha reputação, Granger… Lugares como esse. Você sabe bem disso. Sabe que o motivo é você.

Ela deu de ombros, embora sentisse suas bochechas corarem. Sabia que ele estava sendo sincero. Talvez ela devesse tentar ser sincera em relação ao que sentia também, só para variar. Observou quando ele deu dois passos em sua direção e respirou fundo. Estava realmente feliz por vê-lo novamente. Uma semana parecia pouco, mas ela percebera que ele havia cuidadosamente ocupado espaços em seu dia-a-dia, confortavelmente preenchendo lugares discretos em seus pensamentos, metodicamente se acomodando em sua rotina.

— Quer ir para algum outro lugar? - ela arriscou, acanhada, enquanto tomava um gole de sua cerveja para disfarçar o constrangimento.  
— Tem medo do que seu _amigo_ vai pensar de você caso te veja comigo? - ele a desafiou.  
— Você não me conhece tão bem quanto pensa, Malfoy. - ela percebeu que ele estava prestes a responder, mas seus olhos encontraram algo atrás dela que o fez voltar atrás e tomar um gole de sua bebida, suas feições se fecharam. Hermione já imaginava qual era o motivo.  
— Mione, por acaso Malfoy está te incomodando? Eu posso dar… - Rony começou e ela soube que ele era realmente o motivo pelo Draco levemente emburrado à sua frente. Ela revirou os olhos ao ouvir a voz bêbada do amigo e suspirou pesadamente.  
— Está tudo bem, Rony. - ela o interrompeu, com os olhos conectados aos de Malfoy. - Eu e Malfoy estamos apenas tratando de algumas… Pendências.  
— Você pode resolver coisas do trabalho outro dia, Mione, - ele insistiu e segurou o pulso da mulher, que se mantinha de costas para ele. - Vamos, nós devemos aproveitar cada…

Foi a vez de Draco interromper. Balançando a cabeça em negação enquanto sorria de lado e quebrava o contato visual com Hermione, seus olhos foram do pulso dela, onde a mão do ruivo ainda a segurava, até o ponto atrás dela que ela sabia que só poderia ser Ronald Weasley. Sua mão livre contornou a cintura da mulher e puxou-a para perto de si de modo possessivo. O coração de Hermione bateu um pouco rápido demais pela proximidade e ela pôde, enfim, observar o modo confuso como Rony digeria toda aquela cena. Malfoy fechou o cenho e disse de modo sério:

— Eu e _Hermione_ vamos nos retirar para resolver pendências de caráter pessoais, Weasel. Espero que você consiga encontrar outro modo de aproveitar sua festa. - ele tomou um gole de sua bebida e continuou, erguendo o copo em direção a Rony, como se brindasse em homenagem a ele. - Belo jogo semana passada.

Sem esperar por um resposta, ele a conduziu por entre a multidão de pessoas demasiadamente animadas com a música, em direção a saída da festa.  
— Você assistiu mesmo ao jogo? - ela perguntou, curiosa.  
— Ah, sim, claro. - Draco respondeu como se fosse óbvio e deu de ombros. - Eles perderam. 

Hermione tentou inutilmente não rir da situação, mas era impossível para ela. Ela sentiu os pelos finos de sua pele se arrepiarem em razão do vento frio quando os dois pisaram juntos na calçada do Largo Grimmauld. A rua estava relativamente movimentada com crianças trouxas em suas fantasias excêntricas batendo de porta em porta em busca de doces. Todos ocupados demais para prestar atenção no casal que se abraçava entre os números 11 e 13. O corpo de Draco a mantinha aquecida, de maneira protetora. A boca dele, próxima ao ouvido da morena em seus braços, sussurrou baixinho: _nós já passamos muito tempo separados...Me leve para sua casa, Granger_. E em um piscar de olhos, os dois desaparataram juntos.

___________________

Eles aparataram em frente a casa de Hermione. Um pequeno e simples sobrado em um área trouxa ao sul de Londres, nos arredores de Surrey. Draco estivera ali duas ou três vezes antes disso, mas na maior parte do tempo eles davam preferência ao flat dele, por sua localização privilegiada: exatamente entre a Londres bruxa e trouxa. Ir para a casa dela meio que significava demais para Hermione. Sua casa era, em grande parte, trouxa. Ela evitava o uso de magia ali, por causa do número de vizinhos de idosos que eram extremamente queridos e enxeridos.

Ela abriu a porta desajeitadamente, sentindo os braços de Draco envolverem sua cintura por trás, colando suas costas ao peitoral dele, e seus lábios percorrerem o caminho da base de seu pescoço ao lóbulo de sua orelha num toque suave, sua respiração quente lhe causava arrepios.  
— Granger, - a voz rouca de Malfoy soou nos ouvidos dela, que se virou de frente para ele, seus braços em torno do pescoço dele enquanto ela se equilibrava nas pontas dos pés para tentar diminuir a diferença de altura entre eles. Não querendo perder mais tempo, seus lábios se encontraram com os de Malfoy e eles iniciaram um beijo cheio de desejo e de saudade. Suas línguas se acariciavam como se tentassem se redescobrir, se conhecer novamente. O gosto doce da abóbora e das especiarias se misturava com o amargo do Uísque, num equilíbrio perfeito. Os dedos de Malfoy enlaçaram os cachos dela com firmeza, mas cuidado, fazendo com que seus corpos estivessem o mais próximo possível. As sensações que apenas um beijo dele poderiam causá-la eram indescritíveis. Eram demais para que seu cérebro pudesse processar e identificar com racionalidade. Beijá-lo daquele modo era sempre como se fosse a primeira vez. Era impossível não querer _mais_. Os olhos acinzentados se fixaram em seus olhos castanhos - eu senti tanto a sua falta… Essa semana foi uma tortura. - ele falava enquanto distribuía pequenos beijos pelos lábios, queixo e maxilar de Hermione, descendo lentamente para seu pescoço. - Nem mesmo a possibilidade de ser morto por artefatos contaminados com magia das trevas foi o suficiente para me distrair dos pensamentos mais impuros que me assombravam dia e noite. 

Ela não conseguia conter seu sorriso ao sentir o toque dele e suas palavras que saiam roucas e baixas de seus lábios, mas que pareciam tão doces em seu ouvido e inundavam seu coração de alegria. Ele continuou:  
— Eu sempre fui tão cauteloso, Granger. O que você fez comigo? - ele suspirou pesadamente, roçando seu rosto pela curva do pescoço dela, como um gatinho querendo deixar sua essência em seu humano. Ela adorava ver aquele lado frágil e carente do homem forte e frio que era Malfoy. Ela sabia que aquele era o lado que ele nunca mostraria a ninguém que não fosse realmente importante para ele. Que ele não tivesse certeza de que poderia confiar. - Te ver com o Weasley hoje… Eu poderia ter estourado todos os vidros daquele salão se não tivesse controlado minha energia ao vê-lo tão próximo a você… Te tocando… - ela sentiu como os músculos dos braços e ombros dele se tencionaram ao recordar a cena que vira na festa.  
— Malfoy, eu sugeriria que você filtrasse essa energia, - ela se afastou o suficiente para que pudesse segurar a mão de Draco, enquanto falava, entrelaçando seus dedos e guiando-o até seu quarto. - e usasse para algo positivo. 

Ele sorriu de lado, rindo baixinho, e se deixou levar. O quarto de Hermione não era nem de perto tão espaçoso e organizado quanto o do Sonserino, mas o ambiente passava uma sensação de conforto e aconchego únicos. Ela acendeu algumas luminárias de luz baixa, mantendo o ambiente agradavelmente escuro, mas suficientemente claro para que eles pudessem se enxergar perfeitamente. Virou-se novamente para Draco, que continuava parado perto da porta, com o olhar fixado nela. Sentiu algo em seu peito se aquecer. Ele a fazia sentir como se não houvesse no mundo uma pessoa mais poderosa que ela. Uma pessoa mais desejada que ela. 

Hermione respirou fundo antes de começar a desabotoar os botões frontais de seu vestido lentamente, mantendo sua cabeça erguida e seus olhos em Malfoy, que parecia hipnotizado pela cena. Ao terminar de abrir seu vestido, deixou o tecido colorido cair aos seus pés, exibindo seu simples conjunto de lingerie preto. Simples, mas sexy. Percebeu quando Malfoy respirou fundo com a visão que tinha.  
— Pretende ficar parado por aí a noite inteira, Malfoy? - ela zombou, e foi o suficiente para que ele saísse do estado de estupor que se encontrava, se dirigisse até ela e a envolvesse pela cintura, beijando-a profundamente. Ela retribuiu aquele beijo com o mesmo fervor que recebia. As mãos de Draco percorriam seu corpo, agora quase completamente desnudo, enquanto as mãos dela se adiantavam para retirar a camisa que ele usava. A peça de roupa logo fez companhia ao seu vestido, seguido pela calça jeans escura. Era raro - e estranhamente apelativo para Hermione - ver Draco Malfoy usando roupas trouxas. Uma exclamação de surpresa fugiu da garganta de Hermione quando as mãos de Draco apertaram firmemente a parte mais baixa de suas nádegas, levantando-a o suficiente para que ela precisasse se apoiar com suas pernas em torna da cintura do loiro, que caminhou com ela até a cama sem parecer ser capaz de interromper aquele beijo quente. Ele jogou-a na cama com cuidado e ela riu da atitude dele, que arqueou uma sobrancelha, como que em desafio:  
— Será que fomos para escolas diferentes, Granger? Nunca ouviu falar em não cutucar o dragão adormecido? - Hermione gargalhou ao ouvir aquilo, mas sua risada logo foi engolida por um suspiro ofegante quando Draco retirou sua calcinha com o cuidado que sempre parecia dedicar a ela, deslizando-a por suas pernas até seus pés e jogando-a para o lado.  
— Sou familiar com a expressão, Malfoy. Mas é apenas isso, não é? Uma expressão. - ela provocou, sabendo que ele a faria pagar por isso. E ela mal podia esperar. Seus coração batia rapidamente com a antecipação do que viria, quando ele manteve aquele maldito sorrisinho nos lábios, antes de erguer as sobrancelhas e inclinar levemente a cabeça, como se aceitasse o desafio com a confiança de que ambos sairiam ganhando. Ela perdeu o ar ao sentir a respiração dele entre suas pernas. Ele estava tão próximo de onde ela o queria. Mas então seus lábios pousaram na pele da parte interna de sua coxa, subiram até seu quadril, deixando um traço úmido para trás. Suas mãos separaram as pernas dela o suficiente para que ele se acomodasse ali. Ela se sentia completamente exposta. Sua língua acariciou a pele sensível da virilha de Hermione, descendo por toda a extensão até a parte mais baixa. Distribuiu beijinhos pequenos por toda a área antes de dedicar-se finalmente ao centro quente e úmido dela. A ponta de sua língua deslizou por entre os lábios dela, abrindo espaço para que ele explorasse cada milímetro de Hermione, evitando seu clitóris a todo momento, e nunca penetrando-a. Ela achava que iria a louca se ele continuasse com aquilo por muito tempo, e ele soltou um riso baixinho quando ouviu seu gemido de reprovação por sentir a língua dele contornar, mais uma vez, seu ponto mais sensível. Ela estava impossivelmente molhada para ele, pronta para ele. De corpo e alma.  
— Draco… - ela suspirou entre sua respiração ofegante e gemidos suplicantes, mas ele apenas ignorou-a e continuou em sua missão. Com dois dedos, ele separou seus lábios maiores e seguiu naquela tortura lenta e prazerosa, circulando a area em torno do clitóris com paciência por um tempo e, em seguida, passando toda sua língua com vontade desde de a abertura de Hermione até, novamente, seu clitóris e dessa vez pincelando-o com a lingua, variando a pressão entre absurdamente leve e prazerosamente forte. Hermione sentia que não duraria muito mais tempo. Ela ofegava e gemia e seus dedos entrelaçaram os cabelos loiros de Draco, ela implorava por mais contato, por mais dele, por mais daquela devoção quase cega que ele dedicava a ela, por aquele prazer cru que ela finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, conseguira conhecer e apreciar. Ela sentiu um pouco, mas nem de perto o suficiente, de alívio quando ele o penetrou com um dedo, e depois de alguns segundos adicionou mais um, e lambia e pincelava seu clitóris rapidamente enquanto seus dedos faziam aquele movimento de vai-e-vem deixando-a ainda mais molhada do que estivera antes, mais necessitada do que estivera antes. Todo seu corpo estava tenso com a overdose de emoções e sensações que sentia, seu quadril rebolava contra o rosto de Draco por conta própria e ela não tinha mais o mínimo de controle sobre si mesma quando ele se afastou por completo dela. 

Ela sentiu vontade de chorar em reprovação quando sentiu o contato ser cortado tão repentinamente, quando ela estava quase lá, tão próxima de atingir seu orgasmo. Mas quando seus olhos se encontraram e ela percebeu a fome que Draco tinha por ela, naquele momento, ela sabia que o melhor ainda estava por vir. Antes que ela pudesse reagir à distância imposta, ele retirou a última peça de roupa que lhe sobrava e ela admirou o corpo dele por um momento. Anos como apanhador do time de quadribol da Sonserina, somados com anos de trabalho de campo para o Ministério, tinham realmente caído bem em Draco. Seu abdômen e seus braços, brancos como porcelana, eram magros, mas musculosos e definidos. Suspirou sentindo um calafrio percorrer seu corpo em antecipação quando seus olhos desceram pelo tronco do homem e percebeu que ele estava tão pronto quanto ela. 

Ele se posicionou sobre ela, beijando-a com calma enquanto seus polegares acariciaram as maçãs de seu rosto por um tempo. Ela achava que não poderia ficar mais excitada do que estava, mas sentir o gosto dela nos lábios de dele provou que ela estava errada. Eles aprofundaram o beijo, ofegantes, e uma das mãos de Draco desceu por seu colo e estimulou seus seios ainda cobertos pelo fino tecido de seu sutiã, e ela gemeu em reprovação por mais aquela provocação, mas foi surpreendida quando ele a penetrou de uma só vez, ofegando contra seus lábios como se aquilo fosse um alívio tão grande para ele, como era para ela. Seus corpos se movimentavam em sincronia enquanto ele se movia dentro dela, dentro de seu calor, calmamente, desfrutando cada momento, tentando fazer com que ela sentisse tanto prazer com aquele ato quanto ele sentia. Ele cerrou seus olhos com força e recostou sua testa contra a dela, enquanto seus quadris aumentavam a pressão contra os dela gradativamente. A voz rouca de Draco sussurrava palavras soltas e desconexas sobre como Hermione era perfeita para ele, como ele se sentia bem dentro dela, e como ela era impossivelmente deliciosa. Aquilo tudo a deixava ainda mais excitada. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer com o corpo dela, onde tocar, como se mover, o que falar para levá-la à loucura.  
— Draco, mais… mais rápido, - ela suplicou e ele respondeu ao pedido prontamente, ao sentir as unhas delas arranharem a pele de suas costas com um pouco mais de força do que estavam momentos antes. Seus quadris já não conseguiam encontrar um ritmo, apenas se moviam como se dependessem daquilo com urgência. Draco levou as pernas de Hermione até cada um de seus ombros, sem separá-los, ainda dentro dela. Naquela posição ele conseguia chegar mais profundamente nela, com mais pressão, estimulando um ponto dentro dela que a fazia perder os sentidos. Hermione achava que ali seria o fim para ela, que ela não aguentaria mais a tensão que se formava… Draco levou dois dedos até sua boca, oferecendo-os a ela, que chupou-os com vontade enquanto ele movimentava-os em vai-e-vem. Quando estavam suficientemente molhados, ele tocou o clitóris já inchado de Hermione, com movimentos leves, sem pressão, mas rápidos. - Merlin, eu não quero que isso acabe nunca...  
— Não lute contra isso, Granger, - ele mantinha seus olhos no rosto de Hermione e ela sabia que ele conseguia ler o quanto ela lutava para aguentar mais um pouco que fosse. Ele continuou com o ritmo rápido de seus quadris e dedos. - Vamos... a noite está apenas começando, mas eu quero ver você chegar ao seu orgasmo agora. Você fica ainda mais irresistível quando…  
— DRACO! Ah… - Hermione sentiu as pontas de seus dedos dos pés formigarem e contorcerem, levando aquela poderosa vibração por todo seu corpo, até as pontas dos dedos das mãos. Seu interior se contraia em volta de Draco, como se o prendesse dentro dela, e ele continuou a penetrá-la, ainda mais rapidamente, prestes a atingir seu próprio orgasmo. Ela não conseguiu, nem queria, conter o grito de prazer e alívio que saiu de sua garganta. Deixou que aquela sensação tomasse conta de todo o seu ser e, quando finalmente relaxou, sentiu Draco alcançar o ápice, enterrando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço para abafar seus próprios sons de prazer.

Ele se deitou ao lado dela, com cuidado para manter-se conectado a ela, trouxe-a para si, envolvendo-a pelos ombros para que pudesse se aconchegar em seu peito. Ela conseguia ver que a respiração dele ainda estava tão descontrolada quanto a dela, e conseguia escutar os batimentos rápidos do coração dele naquela posição. Fechou os olhos sentindo-o passear os dedos num carinho afetuoso por entre seus cachos.

— Eu também senti sua falta, Malfoy. Céus, como eu senti sua falta.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado da continuação de Feliz Aniversário, Granger. Deixem suas críticas, comentários, sugestões, opiniões, kudos e tudo mais <3 haha
> 
> Não sei se alguém reparou, mas essa oneshot foi levemente inspirada por I Miss You, do Blink 182.
> 
> Feliz dia do Saci.
> 
> Se tudo der certo, nos vemos no Natal xx


End file.
